Antes de 30
by akaerii
Summary: Había escuchado la idea en una canción mientras viajaba en el servicio de trasporte colectivo  autobús  y solo por que el maldito bastardo de Sasuke no tuvo la decencia de poder pasar por él como buena amigo que supuestamente era, ya se las cobraría


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo lo solos tomo prestados para expresar mis delirantes ideas yaioistas! xD

Lo sé vaya cinismo el mío pero no crean que eh abandonado las otras historias, estoy trabajando en ellas asi que a mas tardar en esta semana subiré las correspondientes actualización, pero no pudo resistirme a subir esto.

Es un one shot y esta algo asi raro pero ayer mientras me bañaba escuche la canción mencionada y me vino a la menta la idea, y desde ayer hasta ahorita no me dejaba descansar xD

Solo espero que se diviertan leyendo así como yo me divertí escribiendo, déjenme saber sus opiniones y comentarios lo valoro mucho en vdd.

**Siempre antes de 30**

Había escuchado la idea en una canción mientras viajaba en el servicio de trasporte colectivo (autobús) y solo por que el maldito bastardo de Sasuke no tuvo la decencia de poder pasar por él como buena amigo que supuestamente era, ya se las cobraría el infeliz.

Pero la idea ahí estaba, no es que se considerara viejo claro que no, él aún estaba en la época de oro de su juventud, aún tenia mucho que hacer, aventuras locas y extremas las cuales realizar antes de considerarse viejo.

Pero a todo esto ustedes se preguntaran a que se refiere, bueno pues el asunto estaba más o menos así:

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la cual él rubio de ojos azules se había levantado para variar, tarde. El gas que alimentaba el boiler de su casa se le había dado por terminarse por lo que se tuvo que bañar con agua fría, en la despensa de su hogar no había nada literalmente, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con una taza de café y negro para variar, vaya forma de empezar el día.

Aparte de que ya era tarde y sin duda alguna su queridísima abuela Tsunade le reñiría por la hora decidió esperar a que su trasporte –gratis- de todos los días se dignara a aparecer, pero eso jamás sucedió. Maldito Sasuke.

Por lo que con por lo menos dos horas de retraso había tenido que tomar el autobús que lo llevaría a la oficina, la cual estaba a 40 minutos en coche normal, en bus se tardaría por lo mínimo una hora, rayos ya debería comprarse y carro, se cuestiono de manera obsesiva.

Sentado en la tercer fila de asientos empezó a percibir una canción que si hacia un poco de memoria podría recordar que estuvo de moda hace algunos ayeres, pero poniéndole mas atención una parte de una estrofa se le metió una pequeña idea en ya de por si alocada cabeza.

"_las mujeres se casan siempre antes de 30, si no vestirán santos aunque así no lo quiera…."_

Entre otras cosas esa fue la frase que lo puso a pensar (mas de lo normal) en su modo de vivir.

No es que él se considera una mujer rayos no! Ni que tuviera complejos de chica enamorada que espera a su príncipe azul, no. El era un hombre, un macho alfa. Pero no tenía pareja, ni prospecto, pretendiente, enamorada, nada!.

Ahora que hacía uso de razón la única persona con la cual pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo era el bastardo de Sasuke. Pero el no contaba, él era su amigo.

Haciendo uso de las pocas habilidades mentales de grado superior que poseía empezó a ser una re semblanza acerca de las personas con las cuales termino su carrera universitaria y para que de alguna manera cerciorarse que el no era el único solterón quedado, no claro que no, ese tren aún no se le iba.

Después de la fiesta de graduación si no mal recordaba, Ino había contraído matrimonio con un sujeto de alto estatus económico si no mal recuerda, dueño de una cadena de restaurant´s por toda la nación, ella había sido la primera (Se alegro tanto en aquel entonces).

La siguiente primavera para sorpresa de todos el que se caso fue Shikamaru, ni como olvidar la cara que puso Naruto cuando se entero que su amigo le había propuesto matrimonio a la rubia hermana de Gaara, fue tan sorprendente que al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma pero no, se casaron y bien casados.

Los siguientes de la lista fueron a como van:

Neji y Tenten (los cuales tuvieron una poderosa razón de 9 meses para hacerlo)

Kiba y Hinata (Aun en contra de la familia de ella)

Kanguro y bueno el nombre de la novia no lo recuerdada por el momento ah pero que buena estuvo la fiesta sin duda alguna.

Lee y Sakura, demonios no es que fuera una mala persona pero al menos siempre guardo la esperanza de que sin duda se casaría antes que Sakura, por que digo con su carácter y su personalidad no ayudaban mucho, pero bueno son parte de las ironías que da la vida.

Justamente el año pasado pensó que no se quedaría solo, pues aun quedaban muchos solteros:

Sai (el primo raro de Sasuke), Gaara y Sasuke. Al menos con ellos podía salir de vez en cuando como amigos sin tener que llegar a deprimirse por no tener una pareja con la cual ir al cine, tener ratos agradables, ir a cenar, a comer, tener los nervios a flor de piel cuando te presentaran con papisuegros y las rutinarias peleas que condimentan una relación.

Pero sin duda alguna el Karma traía algo en su contra pues cuando menos se lo esperaba se entero que Sai Y Gaara tenían una relación de por lo menos 2 años, míralos quien los viera, digo a veces si aparentaban ser pareja pero jamás pensó que esa unión fuera factible. Sasuke siempre lo molesto por eso, le decía cada vez que podía que era un dobe por no darse cuenta que esos estaban liados desde hace mucho tiempo. No por nada a veces Gaara no podía caminar bien mientras que Sai expresaba una rara (y perturbadora) sonrisa.

Ahora bien tenia que levantarse de una buena vez, su parada era la próxima, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde (muchísimo mas tarde), por que de seguro su abuela (la muy tirana explotadora, negrera) lo haría reponer todos y cada uno de los segundos que se retraso.

Al llegar a la entrada de las oficinas lo primera que vi fue a la dulce Hinata mientras hablaba por teléfono, seguramente con Kiba, al llegar al ascensor no pudo evitar distraerse en una escena para nada inocente que llevaban a cabo Lee y Sakura, quien los hubiese podido imaginar en esa situación para eso existían los hoteles o en su defecto había escuchado, los moteles.

Después de estar esperando milenios a que las puertas se abrieran (en realidad solo fueron segundos pero fueron los mas largos de su existencia) entro como alma que lleva el diablo y presiono el botón que indicaba 8vo. Piso. Conforme iba llegando a su destino podía sentir una serie de recuerdos que abarcaban toda su vida, pensó con nostalgia en cada uno de ellos pues sabia lo que eso significaba, la hora de su muerte se acercaba, era inminente.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo después de los primero quince minutos de regaños y reproches así como amenazas de despido. Pero un certero golpe lo había vuelto a la realidad era hora de regresar a cumplir con sus obligaciones y que para variar tenia que quedarse a cubrir doble turno en castigo por llegar en extremo tarde. Ni por que era su abuela lo podía perdonar?.

Al llegar a su escritorio con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, evito pasar por el lugar de trabajo de Sasuke, no tenía ánimo de gritarle lo malditamente bastardo que era por no haberle avisado que no lo iría a recoger esta mañana. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevo cuando su compañera de escritorio (Ino) le avisó el Uchiha no había aparecido en toda la mañana y que según se decía había solicitado un permiso para poder ausentarse por el día, pues tenía asuntos personales que atender. Sabrá dios como le habrá hecho para que la tirana de su abuela, digo la tierna ancianita se lo halla concedido, probablemente hubo alcohol de por medio.

Rayos, ahora estaba totalmente solo en su estúpido trabajo negrero y lo que mas le molestaba es que aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza que toda su vida iba a ser un quedado. Tal vez como su abuela Tsunade, oh por dios! La sola imagen de tal situación le hizo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran de horror, jamás en toda su vida pensó que terminaría solo, amargado y criando media docena de gatos mientras sus amigos vivían el resto de su vida normal, con alguien.

De pronto un pequeño sonido lo regreso a la realidad, era un mensaje de texto que llegaba a su celular, el remitente Sasuke:

"_Dobe lamento no haber ido por ti esta mañana pero tenía cosas que atender, para compensarte iremos a cenar, paso por ti a las 8."_

Por un momento pensó en contestarle que no quería, que se podía ir al infierno él y su maldito auto, es mas el mismo que se pudra en las llamas del infierno, no lo necesitaba.

Pero recordó la cuestión de las relaciones, no quería quedarse solo por toda la vida, estar en compañía de Sasuke mientras esperaba al amor de su vida no era tan malo, era eso o estar toda la noche en su casa solo, con un humor del infierno viendo documentales por cable.

Sin duda alguna era mejor salir con Sasuke.

Mientras El rubio seguía absorto en sus pensamientos descabellados (y desesperados) cierto moreno recorría las mejores tiendas de joyería de la ciudad, había esperado mucho tiempo y es verdad que ellos no tenía una relación, pero lo viera por donde lo viera no había otra persona con la cual pensara pasar el resto de su vida.

Ahora solo esperaba que la suerte lo acompañara y que el rubio le dijera que si.


End file.
